Rememberance
by Tsuki Yarishi
Summary: Four years had passed, and Edward Elric still hasn't return. Then Al finds him oneday, unconscious. Just one problem: He can't remember who he is.
1. Why

This is chapter 1, redone or edited. The entire first chapter is more... wordy now.

Oh, and I don't own FMA.

--

Chapter 1: Why

I stared at a picture of two young boys, one age ten, the other a year older.

One had blonde hair and smokey grey eyes, his mouth upturned in a small smile. Holding on to a small fishing wire he grasp tightly in his hand was a medium sized fish.

That was me, Alphonse Elric.

Next to me was another boy, a year older than me. His hair was the same color as mine. His eyes were a totally different shade of mine; They were gold instead of grey. He also held a superior grin on his face. The reason was because he too held a fish, but it was much bigger than mine.

That was my older brother, Edward Elric.

I sighed, remembering what the two of us used to do together.

At that time, I was ten.

Now I'm twenty, and my brother's twenty-one...

That would be, if only he was still here.

Up to now, I can't bear the fact brother disappeared four years ago. For months we searched for him, but soon they gave up. I didn't want to give up, but...

Now, the only thing I have left of him are his pictures and my memories.

At times, I would imagine he would just walk through the door, greet Winry and I, and ask what's for dinner.

But then, no matter how much I try to believe he would, he never did.

Winry kept telling me he won't come back. She already gave up hope, I could see. After we stopped searching, she locked herself up in her room for days and wouldn't stop crying. It was only hope that Brother would come back that kept her going, but now that it's gone, well...

She's stronger now, but it's still difficult for her.

"Al, what are you doing?"

It was Winry. She sat beside me, curiously staring at me.

"Nothing... I was just looking at a picture of Brother and me..." I said softly, putting the picture down.

I heard her take in a deep breath, trying to gain some control over herself.

"Al, you know... he's not coming back."

She couldn't bear to say his name. It hurt too much for her, even now.

"I know... I just wish... I just wish sometimes, he would appear out of nowhere at our front doorstep."

I was unaware of it at the moment, but then somehow my wish would later be granted.

As I made the decision to go out of the house, I stood up. Winry asked me where I was going, so I told her I'd be out for a while.

"Alright... just come back soon, okay?"

I nodded as I walked to the front door and exited the house.

For a while, I remembered how Brother and I used to take walks like this, talking about the times when we were younger.

I sighed, remembering this.

After a while, I decided to go back home. It was getting late, and Winry might worry. Even when I'm already grown, she still worries...

As I turned back, a transmutation circle suddenly appeared in front of me.

--

Told you it'll be different. The first few chapters anyway... I'm sure there'll be less editing after the third or fourth chapter.


	2. Relapse

... I finally re-posted chapter 2. Enjoy! (I guess).

--

Chapter 2: Relapse

My eyes widened as I took a step back. My breathing became rigid as I tried to make sense of this.

But I couldn't.

'What's going on?!' I panicked in my mind. Why was there an array in front of me?

As the circle grew wider, it became brighter. I shielded my eyes from the bright light, yet I couldn't bear to look away.

And then, I saw something slowly appear in the middle of the circle. Then the figure became more definite, and I saw it was not something... but someone.

It was...

Him.

He knelt there, his blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, not his usual braid. His golden eyes were focused at the transmutation he was performing. And he had automail as well. It was hard to tell, seeing he was wearing long sleeves, yet I saw his right hand.

It was enough for me to know who this was...

It was Brother.

Brother...

The circle then began to dim, shrinking rapidly until it was no more. Then Brother momentarily looked at me before dropping unconscious.

At first, I stood there frozen on the spot.

Brother was back... he was back! There was no need to worry any longer... Winry... she'd be happy to see him again...

Then I realized he might be exhausted from the transmutation. I rushed to him, hoping he was okay.

I knelt on the ground, staring at Brother's face. He looked a bit different... older... but four years passed, and change was inevitable.

What if this was a dream?

I shook my head at the thought. It can't be a dream... I refuse to believe that...

But what if it is? Any moment now, I could wake up in bed and find him not there, like the countless other dreams I had...

Trembling, I gently touched his features, hoping not to wake him up.

His eyes... lips... hair...

It all felt real...

And then I knew he was really here. There was no denying it.

Brother was back.

I picked him up and carried him on my back. Even with his automail, he still felt quite light...

"Brother... we're going home." I whispered, smiling to myself as I went on my way.

--

"Winry! Winry!" Al yelled as he entered the house. He was excited by what had just happened.

'I can't believe this! Brother's back, he's finally back... I knew he'd come back after so long...'

"Winry, come here! I have a surprise!"

The blonde mechanic rushed over to Al, wondering what was going on.

"Al, what... is... it..." She breathed, her voice faultering as her eyes landed on the unconscious Ed.

"Al... is that..."

Al nodded, smiling.

"That's right, Winry... he's back. Brother's back." He said as he laid the blonde on the couch.

Winry tried to proccess this information. Her body walked over to him, eyes widening with each step she took.

He was here.

After all these years of denying herself... after all these years of telling herself her childhood friend will never come back...

"Winry... you're crying..." Alphonse whispered, looking worridly at her.

She gently placed a hand on her cheek and found it wet. Indeed, she was crying. Wiping the tears away, she knelt on the floor, watching her friend sleep...

--

It's strange...

He looked so peaceful, sleeping like this...

I gave up so long ago... I thought he wouldn't return...

When we came to that thought, I felt my heart tear in two. I had no idea why, though... I mean, I've always thought of... him as a good childhood friend...

But now... with him there, I not only felt relief that he was back but guilt for not believing he would come back...

And that familiar ache in my heart...

I saw him shift in his sleep, and I smiled. He did look cute...

Wait, what am I saying?! He's a friend, not a lover!

Ah, forget about it... just forget about it...

It's not like he'll love me back...

I heard him groan, and my eyes widened.

"Al... He's waking up!"

"Really?"

I nodded, and he rushed to the couch.

He opened his eyes slowly, revealing those golden eyes I loved so much...

Sitting up, he looked around. I thought he looked confused at that moment...

"E-" I hesitated. Was I ready to say his name yet?

I had to... now that he's back, I have to find the courage to say his name again...

"E-Ed..."

Somehow, I found the ability to say his name again. I began saying it over and over, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

But he pushed me away, confusion and fear in his eyes.

What's wrong with him? Why did he react like that?

I looked at Al, who had a puzzled expression on his face. Looking back at... Ed, I began wondering what was wrong.

"Who... who are you?" He asked.

--

There, I finished re-doing this chapter after so long! Do you see hints of EdWin? Onesided EdWin? I'm not good with romance, so...


	3. Loss

Chapter 3, redone majorly.

---

Chapter 3: Loss

"Who are you?" Ed asked, confused.

I stared at him, stunned by the question.

What was it? Why didn't he know me? Or us, for that matter?

He must be joking, I decided. Taking in a deep breath, I gave him the same stern look a mother would give to her naughty child.

"Ed... that wasn't funny." I said.

He continued to look at me, not a drop of humor in his eyes.

"Ed?" He repeated, playing with the sound. "Is that my name?"

The way he looked and said that finally convinced me he didn't remember me, or anything in general.

Al, having been silent for so long, finally spoke up.

"Don't you remember me, Ed? Your brother?" His voice was so soft when he said it... he refused to believe Edward had a bad case of amnesia. I could tell he was doing everything he could not to cry, yet he was losing; His eyes had begun to water.

I began to cry too. Here we have Ed, back in our home... yet he doesn't remember a single thing. Not a single memory of us... it was like trying to get a stranger to trust you...

Ed paused, thinking about what Al had said, then shook his head.

"What do you remember then?" Al asked.

The I saw his eyes widen as Al asked this. He stared, frozen before finally telling us what he knew.

"All I remember..." He paused to sigh. "All I remember is something called... The Gate."

---

So it's still short... I'm sorry, but this is how it was...


	4. Seen

Here's chapter 4.

--

Chapter 4: Seen

3 weeks later...

I found myself sitting quietly on the porch, watching Winry as she does her chores. Al was out, playing with the dog.

Three weeks had past, and I still did not recognize them. I still had no memories of them.

Not even a spark.

They promised they would help me find my memories...

All I had to do was wait.

But I can't. I don't want to wait any longer. As each day passes, the need to at least recognize the boy claiming to be my brother grows stronger. And hearing about it doesn't make me feel any better... all those amazing things I was told I did. It seems too unbelievable.

And Al?

What did he mean to me? Even if he claims to be my brother, what would it mean if I didn't remember everything we've been through?

He and Winry told me we've stuck together eversince Mom died...

We were always there in times of trouble...

I would sacrifice everything just to keep him safe...

Without my memories, these were just thoughtless claims. Nothing but suggestions of what I did feel about him.

I heard footsteps. Looking up, I saw Al approach me. He had a small smile on his face, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was...

"Hey Ed..." He said. "I just thought of an idea on how to get your memories back."

"How?" I asked, curious. "I'm all ears."

"Why not visit some of the places you've been to in the past? That way, I'm sure some of your memories will come up..."

"Alright." I agreed. It seemed like a good plan... maybe I needed to get out... I had no idea why, but this place hurt too much.

"When are we leaving?"

"When do you want to leave?" Al asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Tommorow." I decided, as I stood up and went inside to pack.

--

"General," Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said as she glanced up at Roy Mustang.

"What is it?" He asked, bored. Eversince the military had reformed itself, nothing much has happened. Sure, there had been some trouble here and there, but still...

"Alphonse Elric is here to see you, sir."

This alerted the General. Eversince they gave up searching for... Edward, he lost contact with the younger Elric. There was nothing to say to each other.

So why did Al come all of a sudden?

"Alright then, bring him in."

Riza nodded, staring worridly at her commanding officer, but saying nothing. Things had been quite hard on him eversince Ed disappeared...

As she left, Mustang whispered quietly to himself,

"Edward... where are you?"

He missed the blonde terribly. His expressions, his temper, his rants... but most of all, his good heart. He missed them all... everything about him.

Seconds later, Al's head poked through the door.

"General..." He said timidly, his expression suggesting he was about to reveal something important.

"What is it, Alphonse?"

"I have something to show you..."

As the door opened wider, he caught sight of a familiar blonde head... older, but still familiar...

'No...' Roy thought, eyes widening. 'Could it be...'

"Full... Fullmetal?"

--

There... a few more edits to go!


	5. Heard

Chapter 5, redone, expanded, whatever you want to think! This chapter seems kinda boring and dragging in my point of view... but that's just mine. What do you think?

Roy's thoughts seem the most detailed at this point...

--

Chapter 5: Heard

"Full... Fullmetal?" I breathed.

There he was, standing at the doorway, just like I wished back then when I still had hope. I would wish he would appear oneday, a grin on his face as he proceeded to bring the life back into the room with his rants and pouts. However, he did no such thing at the moment. He just stood there, staring at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

I prayed this wasn't a dream. I prayed I hadn't fallen asleep and imagined that blonde boy to have returned from wherever the hell he had been before. My reasons?

One, Riza would kill me for slacking.

Two... it would hurt too much when I woke up and realized I was just dreaming.

I had tried to get over Ed's disappearance... it worked whenever I was awake, but during the times I would fall asleep...

During those times, I would dream of the last time I saw him, grinning as he ran off to face some unknown danger.

I suppose I should have gotten used to it by now. It didn't hurt me as much as it used to when I dreamt of those times...

But a dream like this, when he would return...

I knew it would hurt.

So I prayed... I prayed this wasn't another dream.

I prayed he was there, staring at me with that confused gaze...

... why was he staring at me like that?

"Fullmetal?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Who... who is "Fullmetal"? Who... who are you?"

At those words, I knew that if ever I do wake up, I would be heavy with the pain I so desperately tried to avoid.

What's wrong? Why didn't he remember me?

I glanced at Alphonse, and he looked back, his eyes telling me he already knew.

Turning back to Ed, I decided to hide that pain and do the thing I would most probably do if the situation had been otherwise.

Smirking, I asked,

"Don't tell me your height is now interferring with your memory, Fullmetal."

I saw his face quickly evolve into anger. Alphonse, seeing this, quickly grabbed his older brother and tried to calm him down.

"Brother..." He whispered into his ear, slightly embarrassed.

"Let me get him!" He cried angrily, struggling against his brother's firm grip.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Ed hadn't changed one bit... even though he was older, he still had that tantrum...

He hadn't changed... much...

"Alphonse?" I asked as soon as Edward managed to calm himself down.

The younger Elric looked up at me worridly.

"Yes, General?" He asked.

"Why..." I gave a quick glance at Ed before reverting my gaze back to Al's eyes. "Why doesn't he-"

Before I could continue, however, I heard the sound of coughing.

Both our heads quickly turned to Ed, who stood there, his mouth covered. His eyes widened in horror, then he immediately began another coughing fit as his knees gave way.

"Brother!" Al cried, rushing to his brother's side. I could see blood covering Ed's white gloves...

'Shit.' I thought, picking up the phone as I rapidly dailed the hospital's number.

--

_At the hospital, outside Ed's room._

Roy sighed, nodding.

"So that's how you found Fu- Ed." He said, cursing himself in his mind for nearly using Ed's military title.

'He isn't a dog of the state anymore...' He reminded himself.

Alphonse nodded and said quietly, "But he couldn't remember me..."

"I can see that..."

Roy knew that Al was the one in the most pain. He and his brother had been together for many years, and the fact that Edward could not remember a single one of those times...

Grey eyes turned to the window of Ed's room. The blonde boy was asleep, resting from the coughing fit he had awhile ago.

"Has this happen before?" Mustang asked.

Al shook his head in reply. "Just now... I'm wondering if Ed just kept this condition to himself... he always does that when something's wrong with him. He hates being worried about."

The raven nodded in agreement. Sighing, he placed a hand on Al's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Alphonse... everything will be fine eventually. It always ends that way..."

Somehow, Alphonse doubted it.

After all, when has that happened?

--

Two edits up in one night! I'm glad...


	6. Spoken

No major edits for this chapter. Just added in more detail.

---

Chapter 6: Spoken

"Uh..." I groaned, coming through. My eyes flew open as I sat up, observing my surroundings. It was all white... the walls, the ceiling... even my bedsheets were white.

'Where am I?' I wondered silently to myself.

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my stomach and took hold of it.

"Al, where are you?" I muttered weakly, the pain growing worse with each word I said.

Finally, I couldn't take in anymore. I threw myself in a coughing fit, throwing out blood and staining the sheets in the process.

What's happening?

---

"Um, General..." Alphonse asked, laying his eyes on the door. "Can I go see Brother?"

Roy sighed, nodding in reply.

"You can come... he is your brother after all. May I?"

"Sure, you can." Al agreed.

They both stood up from their seats and walked inside. A few seconds later, Alphonse screamed.

"BROTHER!"

---

Hey Al," Brother greeted weakly, coughing up more blood.

I rushed to him, carefully making sure I didn't slip on the blood as it spilled on the floor.

"Brother, you shouldn't be talking at all... please lie back down..." I whispered.

If you're wondering where Mustang was, he was standing by the door, silently watching the whole thing.

Brother nodded, then laid back down.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. The nurse says you have to stay here for a while, and the doctors are trying to find the cause of the blood." I explained.

There was a knock on the door. Looking up, I saw a doctor entering the room. He appeared nervous, as if he was about to bring some bad news.

I prayed silently that wasn't so.

"Hello." I greeted.

"We have just found the cause of your brother's condition." He explained.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, and It's very serious."

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother... His insides are deteriorating."

---

Outside the hospital, I stood there, my violet eyes staring at Ed's window.

The wind blew, and my green hair flew along in the wing. My hair was spread originally in a way that made me look like a palm tree. I don't really like to be called that.

As the wind blew, the part of my hair which was covering a part of my leg flew, revealing a tattoo of a serpent devouring it's own tail.

I then changed my form, to a brown-haired nurse.

I smiled as I whispered,

"I'm back, chibi-san."


	7. Mini Chapter: Dreams

Mini Chapter made to give an excuse and story at the same time!

I'm sort of stuck... and I don't know what to put next... I'm also in a very, VERY good mood... really, I am!

Note: Taken place after Edo brought Al's body back.

---

Mini Chapter: Dreams

It's been half a year since I woke up in a place called Germany.

I awakened on the streets, my mind on Al, wondering if he did get his body back.

I took shelter in my father's house: I didn't like to but I had nowhere else to go.

I miss Al and Winry. Alchemy doesn't exist in this world so I can't go back to the side of the Gate I belong.

I would do anything to see a familiar face, even Roy's.

It is only when I close my eyes I se their faces once more.

Only through dreams I see them once more.

Sometimes, I feel I'm with them.

Other times, I feel I'm just watching a show, as they don't even see me during those times.

Then one night, I had a dream that gave me hope.

It gave me hope to one day I would see them once more.

In my dream, I was walking along a narrow stone path. Darkness covered the area. I could sense coldness, Both mentally and physically. Not an ordinary dream.

As I continued walking along, I saw Al running to me.

"Brother!" He cried.

I ran to him. Even though I knew this was a dream, it felt good seeing him once more. Unlike the other dreams I had, Al had his body. It's been so long since I saw him like this.

I felt he really did get his body back.

"Brother! Are you really here? Is this a dream?" He asked, holding my hand.

I could definitely feel his warm touch.

In dreams, you can't feel things physically.

This was no ordinary dream, as I felt both physically and mentally.

"Al, is... is this really you?" I asked.

"Of course it's me, Brother! But is it really you I'm seeing?"

I nodded in reply.

What kind if dream is this? I could feel Al was here with me.

"Brother, why didn't you come back? Winry... she doesn't believe you'll come back..." Al said with sorrow.

"I... I couldn't because... because where I am, I can't use Alchemy."

"Brother... what..."

I nodded sadly. "It's true. I'm at the other side of the Gate. But don't worry, Al. I'm... I'm finding a way back... I'm trying! I'm trying my best! Don't worry, we'll see each other once more!" I said.

Al looked at me, trust in his grey eyes. "You promise?" He asked, hope in his voice.

I nodded. "I promise." I whispered, a small smile on my face.

Al smiled back.

Then he started fading away.

My eyes widened. I felt fear, as in every dream I had, they would fade away.

In this one, Al was really here, and I didn't want him to fade.

"Al... you... you're fading..." I whispered in shock.

His eyes widened as well when he realized so.

"Brother... help me! Please..." He pleaded, his voice fading as well.

I froze, not knowing what to do.

soon, he was gone.

I lost him again.

But I was not to remain alone in this dream.

Soon, a figure in black came to me.

I felt coldness once more, as with Al I felt warmth.

"Who are you?" I asked. I did not know anyone like him.

He did not answer. Instead, he asked, "Do you want to see your brother once more?"

This was no ordinary dream.

I nodded my head. I couldn't reply with my voice for some odd reason.

"Good. When you awaken, I want you to do what I tell you. It will take more than three years, but you will return to him."

"I don't like this. What should I give in return?" I asked, surprised my voice returned.

Even though I could not see his face, I felt him smirk.

"Equivalency... yes, yes... I will not tell... you have to find out yourself."

I didn't like what he said. How was I to prepare? But I did want to see Al again... and this dream was more of reality.

"I... I accept." I agreed, a little shakily.

"Good..." He said. "Now here is what you do..."

---

"Al, what's wrong?" Winry asked, poking into Alphonse's room.

He had woken up in the middle of the night, screaming his brother's name.

There, Al sat on his bed, crying.

"I... I saw Brother! I saw him! He said he couldn't come back because where he was, he couldn't use Alchemy... he was at the other side of the Gate..." Al breathed.

"Al, it was just a dream..." Winry explained.

"No! He was there, I felt it! He's finding a way to come back!"

"Al, he'll never come back."

"Yes he will! He told me... I won't give up hope Winry, I won't." Al said sternly, hope in his eyes. He turned to the window and stared at the moon.

"He will come back, I just know it..."

---

Ed, meanwhile, wide awake, stared at the moon through his window.

"Wait for me, Al. I'm coming home once more."


	8. Dreaming

Chapter 7: Dreaming 

Alphonse watched his brother's sleeping figure.

'It's strange...' Al thought. "It's like he's in no danger at all.'

He knew of his fatal conditon, yet hoped he would pass the stage.

'It's sad... He doesn't remember who he is our who we are... Brother, I wish you could remember how important you are!'

"Alphonse..."

Al looked up. His brother was staring at him, his eyes half-opened.

"What is it, Brother?"

"I had a strange dream. I dreamt of me and you, as kids, and of this woman..."

"What did she look like, Brother?" Al asked.

"She had long brown hair. kind, green eyes and a the warmest smile I've ever seen... we kept on calling her mother... Al, was that our mom?"

'She fits the description. I think... is Brother remembering?' Al thought.

"What else did you dream about?" Alphonse asked.

"She was lying on her bed, holding our hands. That woman was dying, I could feel it. And then, she asked me to 'transmute' a ring of flowers for her. But before I could do it, she closed her eyes and..."

Edward could not continue his sentence.

'Just as I thought... he dreamt of our mother's death.' Alphonse thought sadly.

"I don't why I feel so sad thinking about her... I mean, why feel sad about a woman I don't even know? But then, I felt as if I knew her, as if she had been the woman who raised us... as if she were our mom."

'It's sad... he feels grief for our mother, yet he doesn't even know who she is.'

"Al..."

"What is it?"

Ed paused.

"I'm sorry, Al."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know!" Ed cried. "I don't know why! It's just... I feel as if this were all my fault. I feel like I'm responsible for this entire mess!"

"Brother... It's not your fault, really. It's no one's fault." Alphonse said reasuringly.

"Al..." Ed started, but no other words came.

Just then, a nurse came in.

"Mr. Elric..." She said to Al. "I'm sorry but you have to leave. It's time to check your brother's temperature."

Alphonse nodded and started to leave.

Then he saw a glimpse of the reflection at the window.

He saw the nurse's hand turn into a knife.

Al's head turned.

"Goodbye, chibi-san." The nurse said.

Al's eyes widened.

"Envy..."

---

Um, okay, what should I say?


	9. Truth

I promised to update... here it is! Also, take note this is a fight scene... I'm not very good with fight scenes, but I hope...

Envy doesn't feel right... I don't think I did him correctly... that we can agree on, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

--

Chapter 8: Truth

"Envy..."

Al saw the nurse stop and turn back to look at him, an evil glint in her... Violet eyes?

"So you figured out who I am..." Envy said, shaking his head in mock pity as he transformed into his usual form. "Shame, now I'll have to kill you as well..."

He transformed his arm into a lance and charged at him. The younger Elric was barely able to dodge it, moving swiftly to the side. He tried to hit Envy, but sorely missed. Groaning, he took out a piece of chalk and tried to draw a transmutation circle, only to have it kicked out by the sin. He brought Al down to the ground, grabbing him by the hair while doing it.

"Don't even try..." He growled, kicking him in the ribs multiple times. He cried out in pain, but would not give up. He tried to get up but was kicked back by the homunculus.

'I can't give up now...' He told himself. 'Brother protected me so many times... I can't give up...'

Images of the times Ed had helped him flashed into his mind. Now that Ed was in danger, it was Al's turn to protect him.

Looking for a way, he found the chalk by his side and a ray of hope appeared. His hopes were shattered however by the fact Envy had seen what he was doing and crushed it, making it quite useless at this moment. Angered, Al struggled free and took the knife on the bedside table. He clasped the blade between his trembling fingers, knowing it would do hardly any good.

The sin blinked and laughed.

"Is this what I have to put up with?" He cried, kicking the knife away and charging at the poor boy, backing him against the wall. He placed a hand on his neck and proceeded to strangle the boy.

'This is it...' He thought. He could feel his windpipe being crushed, his supply of air growing less and less with each passing second. His consciousness was growing dimmer and dimmer, and he knew he wouldn't last long.

'Brother... I'm sorry...'

As he began to lose consciousness, the sin suddenly let go of his firm grip. Al let out a gasp, grateful yet curious.

Behind them, Ed had gotten out of bed, and he now held the knife in his hand. The cold blade's tip was resting on Envy's bare back, it's beholder's fingers trembling.

"Let go..." He whispered shakily, determination in his eyes. "Let go of my brother..."

He was tired and weak... his insides were turning into mush... Yet Edward didn't care.

He would do anything, memory or not, to protect his brother.

And that's when he realized how important Al was to him.

--

It was an awkward picture to behold. I, against the wall, with Envy's hands wringed around my kneck, and Brother behind us, shakily holding a knife against the sin's back.

An awkward picture indeed.

The three of us were as still as statues, neither one daring to move. Brother's gaze were locked on Envy, the knife still on his back.

I stared worriedly at Ed. He was pale, and I could see how painful it was for him to hold such a position with his state; He was breaking sweat.

But I could tell he wouldn't give up easily, which only worried me even more.

What seemed like hours to us were only minutes. I wondered how long this would continue when Envy finally spoke.

"Chibi-san..." He said. "Do you know why you can't remember?"

I saw Brother flinch in surpirse. I could understand him, though; What did he mean? I tried to surpress the uneasy feeling that Envy may know something we didn't...

"It's to block away something you're not supposed to know... but I'll tell you anyway."

"What is it?" Brother asked quietly. "And how do you know?"

I've been wondering how he did know what he knew.

"When you attempted that transmutation, I was finally released from my imprisonment in The Gate... apparently, I still couldn't get through even if I disguised myself as you..."

For a moment, I thought I saw Brother's eyes flash red...

"But I wasn't the only one who was released... something else was too, and it now resides in your body..."

His body? What could possibly be in his body? I tried to think of what could be inside my brother's body, but no answer came up.

After all, the only thing that's in The Gate are it's children...

I gasped as I realized what was inside Brother.

The Gate has children...

A child of The Gate is inside Brother's body...

Oh God...

"But two beings can't inhabit one body, so now it's fighting to take control of your you... and it's slowly winning..." Envy continued, smirking. "That's why you're having these bloody fits... now, if I kill you, I'll give that thing total control of you, chibi-san..."

--

There. I finally included something... also, I'm editing the past chapters. Or redoing. They're more... different than last time.


	10. Thoughts

All right... here's a (late) Christmas present to you all: An update! I hope you'll like it... I'm having difficulty writing what happens next to Ed, I didn't want to forget about Winry and Roy was left out for the past few chapters... so here!

No, I'm not done revising everything... must redo Roy's POV and the rest of the succeeding chapters before eight.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

---

Chapter 9: Thoughts

Winry Rockbell dropped the tools she was carrying, her sky blue eyes wide with shock.

She had felt it again, just now... that strange feeling she would always feel whenever the Elrics were in trouble. She even had a name for it- The Elric telepathy.

She slumped into her chair, breathing heavily as she tried to pull herself together. She was familiar with this feeling, yet she could not help but feel shocked. It has been, after all, more than four years since she felt this way.

'I hope they're alright...' she pleaded in her mind. 'Please let them be alright... especially Edward, he doesn't know what's going on...'

Winry knew she shouldn't be so worked up on the Elrics' affairs. But she couldn't help it... she loved them both like brothers. Maybe even more, in Ed's case...

She shook her head, dismissing the thought. It was hopeless to try and love Edward... even when the blonde had his memory, he showed no signs of having the same affections for her. She was a sister to him, and Winry was content with that.

Still...

Letting out a sigh, she proceeded to pick up the tools she dropped. Ever since Pinako died, Winry was left to care for the automail business herself. Alphonse would help occasionally, though now that he wasn't here...

The phone rang just then, causing Winry to drop her tools in shock once more. Crying out in frustration, she stomped over to the small ringing device while leaving her tools on the floor. It was times like this she despised technology, something that was unusual in her case.

"Hello, Rockbell residence," she greeted as she answered the phone.

Moments later, she dropped the receiver. It clattered on the wooden floor, yet she made no notice of it. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear as she slumped to the ground, shivering.

'Ed's insides are decaying?!' she cried frantically in her mind. 'Please let him be alright...'

Why did something terrible always happen to the people she cared about?

---

The moment he opened his eyes, Roy knew he had slept too long.

Groaning, he sat up and observed his surroundings. It was late at night, the only light source coming from the fluorescent light bulbs above him.

'What a long day...' he thought, standing up and stretching. 'Things haven't been this eventful in four years.'

He wasn't used to this anymore... having to feel so worried for the Elrics' sake. Yet even if they weren't children anymore, he still couldn't help but feel this way...

Children... he felt like that was the wrong word to describe Ed and Al. They haven't been kids for years... they gave up their childhood when they made the decision to restore their bodies. Even when Edward would sometimes act childish, Roy knew that it was all just an act. Ed was more mature than that...

He wished Ed would finally remember who he was.

Letting out a sigh, he decided it was time to leave. As he walked away, however, he suddenly heard noises coming out from Edward's room.

Curiosity and worry caused Roy to lean closer to the door and listen. He heard sounds of fighting at the other side of the room. And there was a voice, neither Ed nor Al's...

He couldn't hold it anymore. Opening the door slowly, he peaked through the door.

What the hell was going on?!

---

Yeah, so now Mustang's involved in the action. Say yay, people... the action will finally return next chapter!

Also, I just realized... 'Rememberance' is almost about to end. Probably in three or four chapters, since I already have an idea on how to end it... and yes, I know its spelt wrong. At least it gives the fic some originality...

I will still be rewriting some of the previous chapters though...

Please review!

- Tsuki


End file.
